


澳耀 | 唯独你是不可取替

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	澳耀 | 唯独你是不可取替

在那句表白跑出来之前，王濠镜正拨开散乱铺在王耀后背的长发，顺着随呼吸起伏的皮肤吻了下去。王耀维持着结束前的姿势，指尖按在枕头的边缘，懒洋洋地半趴着。来自背后的亲吻成功让他再次笑起来，情绪在情事余韵里总是显得格外温吞绵软。王耀让王濠镜把手撤开，翻身仰躺，撑在他身上的王濠镜正垂眼注视着，手掌转而凑到王耀脸颊，抚过有些汗湿的鬓发。指尖似被温热吸引，忍不住逗留流连。

王耀先前微眯着眼睛，现在睁了睁眼仔细瞧身上人，手碰到他的指尖便抓住不放，在和暖的床头灯光里细细勾勒了一阵，摩挲着对方手背开口：“我喜欢你。”

王濠镜的指尖在王耀的掌心里蜷着，在温暖的皮肉相贴中被托捧，像回到了紧密的拥抱。爱意借语句展露得更明晰，听见话时指尖缩了缩，想挣出来更用力握住王耀的手，那指缝便真的顺应了他的心声主动张开。表白好似能沿着皮肤纹理游走，碰触的地方温度一再升高，像蹿起了一簇火，火苗很小，却一直燃点着。

空着的那只手再次转回到王耀脸上，激烈后的浅淡泛红褪了些许，还热着，甚至因为爱人的触碰又逐渐升起更高的热度，好像那簇火根本不会停歇。王耀望着王濠镜，灯光下的那副眉眼笑意渐深。先前的王濠镜喘着气，也是这么低下头瞧过来，微皱着眉，情热中最饱胀的情绪绞成一团令言语都滞缓，只有直觉下的动作最直接，压下来就是一再地亲吻；王耀在喘息中去探舌尖，之前留下的濡湿太火热，无需触碰就能再次点着，被抱进怀里接下所有升腾的热度。

王耀静静看向他，潮湿眼睫模糊了边沿，所有事物被加倍柔化，实实在在的抚摸却还很清晰，叫他一下在慵懒中揪住身上游移着的指尖。王濠镜顺着他的动作弯下身子，不是索吻，而是靠在王耀肩窝汲取温暖。那些连片的湿润还未散去，把黏稠的情意一再拉长放大，满盈着找不到能稳妥嵌入的地方，只好小心地捧着，与面前爱人互相啄吻再拥抱，处处相依。

王耀紧握着王濠镜的手使力，翻身坐到他腿上，由着王濠镜的指尖在摩挲唇瓣。王耀没给出太多言语，细微的声响来自彼此呼吸和亲吻，心照不宣鼓噪着的脉搏印证了此刻柔缓下奔涌的爱意，随动作缓缓释出，终有不管不顾冲破迸出的时刻，用最轻柔亲吻诠释最深刻爱意，深吻结束时还头抵着王濠镜的锁骨低低地笑。

濠镜。他轻轻地喊，又找不出后续的话语，只能继续搭在王濠镜肩头，感受着对方轻抚长发，手托在腰后。王耀复又抬头，看咫尺里王濠镜的面容，带着笑的。这张脸还余留前面欢爱的汗湿，什么都不说也能吸引着爱人；这副挂起笑容的神情王耀太熟悉，自己的眼神不知道还能摆在哪里，只知心底欲望远不够安定，眼神游走一圈还是锁定在王濠镜嘴唇上，那开合着的唇瓣正问他在想什么。潜游在皮肤下的心思终于要闯出来，王耀在回答前就已啃上王濠镜胸口，唇齿与皮肤接触后总算要回应他，王耀第一次主动表明想要更黏腻的需求：“我想再来。”

啃咬不多时便转移路线，回到了王濠镜颈侧。不似王濠镜用齿尖磨咬着皮肤留下带痛的印记，王耀伴随着啄吻的啃噬又轻又碎，确实没让王濠镜感到实在的满足，他扶着王耀的腰想带着人往下摁，而王耀已提前获知讯号主动地坐得愈深，贴在王濠镜怀里摆腰，不会落下每处耸动。腿根挨着对方，湿黏的润滑滴落下来，在之前留下的印记涂抹晕开，彰显更多对标记的欲求，王耀如愿被王濠镜抱得更紧，牙印落在胸前，温热掌心沿肌理不断向下往后探。王耀在颠簸路途中窝在王濠镜肩头笑，但只要王濠镜一抬腰，他便在晃动里不知道还能说些什么，只有细碎的叫喊，零散不成句，失了组织情话袒露心意的平衡，咬在对方身上或紧紧扒住肩背才能稳住维持扭动，好让满心满怀早就满溢的情感不至于摔落太多。

两人在摇晃中贴得更紧，仿佛那蹿升的滚烫火焰不会将他们分离，反而是叫人愈发粘连。王耀在这次的主动里很沉醉，仰着头似发出低低呜咽声，垂下的长发衬托得颈线异常漂亮，将脆弱部位完全暴露在爱人面前。王濠镜伸手去碰喉结，因挤出声响而上下滚动着；王耀握住王濠镜伸来的手，让那掌心去蹭脸颊，再滑至身前，自颠簸浪潮跌落后埋在他肩窝时也没松手。王濠镜去摸掩在发丝下的肩颈，抿抿嘴，紧抓着王耀吻过去，囫囵吞下爱人所有喘叫。

他把王耀重新推回没入被褥之间，按着人，第一个反应又是吻下去。王耀情不自禁摸到他后颈，在接吻中触摸未停，干脆两只手环绕着，指尖轻轻印到后背，划下的轨迹随冲撞的幅度晃晃荡荡。王濠镜不像前面一次动作那般激烈，但柔和的动作里对爱人的占有不曾减弱，这份情绪甚至还要饱满，王耀在节奏放缓的情爱里皱着脸被磨得过分，伸出手去扒床单，又被人妥帖抓进手心里。

王濠镜安抚般落下一阵细细密密的亲吻，到了后面王耀有些想躲，柔和亲吻的濡湿混着特意放缓拉长的推顶，唯一的后果就是磨人得令他受不了，想歪在一边，又抵不过对爱人的渴求，何况还有王濠镜在他耳畔那些蛊惑般的安慰轻哄。一阵急促又密集的喘息后，王耀短暂地稍稍缓过神，手臂往下移，轻轻搭在了王濠镜腰侧，腿也跟着不住磨蹭，愈发清晰感知到顶弄里动作的摩擦。

绵延的热度包裹着两人，像处于密不透风的狭小空间，透明边界只有他们能触碰，外面如何广阔喧闹，此时眼前还是只有彼此的黏腻，所有敏锐的感知都来自此刻的亲密紧贴。王濠镜低头看他，王耀在仰着脸放出叫喊后睁睁眼，触碰到湿漉漉的眼神最叫王濠镜心动，动情不可控制，王濠镜咬着后槽牙推得更快些，最终也抵不过情爱的本能，带出满是汗湿的低喘。

王耀还在看他，四目相对，汗涔涔的相贴里王耀有些费劲地抬高手，听见他脱口而出喊了自己名字后王耀不禁笑了笑，擦擦还有些热的脸颊；王濠镜却猛然握住那只手，停下了动作盯着王耀，眨眨眼，还一直喘着，王耀发现指尖触到的耳朵尖，已悄然更热了。

心跳一下子因这情热里的发现愈加热烈，是默契使然也是情欲所致，最多的指向其实是出于最难抑制的动情，情感上的全部欲念都只摆在了对方身上。王濠镜像控制不住一般压下去啃在王耀嘴角，深吻结束也要凑到跟前去蹭那甜蜜的热源，最被绞紧的时刻太易冲动，他紧紧压住王耀，竟也像承受不了似的抵着他肩窝，在一同的颠簸里抱着他轻轻地吮咬亲吻。

王耀揽着王濠镜，呼着气缓了好一阵，接着才是在后背划了几道。鼻尖点在王耀颈侧，再加上捣乱的发丝，王耀觉得有点痒，但不乐意撒手，王濠镜便在这温存里抱得很是心满意足。暖热还没有消散，周遭满是情潮未褪的湿润气息。王濠镜听见王耀在喊他，他抬眼，那双情欲后格外水亮的眼睛正盯着自己，尽是缱绻眷恋。他情不自禁撑起身子，久久凝视那双眼睛，指尖在嘴角摩挲，最后还是只有喟叹后深吻爱人能最深刻展露心动。

FIN.

2021-02-14


End file.
